


All hope gone.

by CreatureFeature170



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Other, This is for my friends and I lmao, Usual shit for the zombie apocalypse, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:14:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29726064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreatureFeature170/pseuds/CreatureFeature170
Summary: Just a stupid fic about my friends and I in the apocalypse.





	All hope gone.

Syrup panted, dirty shoes slapping against the pavement as they ran. They ignored the stitch in their side in favor of running as fast as they could from a couple of Sprinters. 

Everything had gone to shit around a year and a half ago. It had started off with just the shufflers then the virus had mutated, giving them sprinters and berserkers. Which were both a huge pain in the ass to deal with. 

Syrup yelped as he tripped, quickly turning onto his back and scrambling away before pinning himself against a building, curling in a ball and squeezing his eyes shut, waiting for the end to come.   
Nothing happened however. Syrup heard a squelching noise and he slowly raised his head, opening his eyes, looking over and raising his eyebrows. 

There was a man, maybe a head taller than Syrup with long brown hair tied back, holding two axes dripping with sprinter blood. The sprinters were at the man's feet, heads detached from their body.   
Syrup took a shuddery breath, looking up at the man, “Thank you…” he whispered then suddenly grew suspicious, “why?” 

The man glanced at Syrup, “Just helping out,” he quickly wiped down his axes with a rag, Syrup watching him much like a scared animal. The man finished cleaning the axes and placed them in holders on his hips, offering a hand to Syrup, “Fenris” 

It took Syrup a minute to realize that was the man’s name, taking Fenris’ hand, he carefully stood up on slightly shaky legs, “Syrup” he said softly. 

Fenris chuckled, “Syrup?” 

“I’m Canadian…” Syrup said softly and Fenris nodded, 

“You...wanna stick with me?” 

“If you want me too” Syrup said and Fenris nodded, starting to walk off, 

“Well...let’s get going then” 

Syrup watched Fenris for a second before it settled in and he quickly followed after him.


End file.
